


Red Light Special

by AnimeFanime



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Christophe Giacometti, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Burlesque, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Drinking, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Phichit Chulanont, Omega Verse, Romance, Smitten Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFanime/pseuds/AnimeFanime
Summary: “My friends are performing here tonight.  They’re amazing.  I know you’ll love it.”“Right…” Victor muttered as he shot the other Alpha a skeptical look and followed him inside the club.“C’mon, relax!  You just won gold at Worlds, it’s time to let loose a little,” Chris urged with a grin as they made their way down a hallway lit in red with twinkling, gilded lanterns hanging above their heads.  As they stepped into the main area of the club, Victor’s eyes widened.“Holy crap…what kind of club is this, Chris?”





	Red Light Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itakethewords (BluntBetty)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluntBetty/gifts).



 

“My friends are performing here tonight.  They’re amazing.  I know you’ll love it.”

“Right…” Victor muttered as he shot the other Alpha a skeptical look and followed him inside the club.

“C’mon, relax!  You just won gold at Worlds, it’s time to let loose a little,” Chris urged with a grin as they made their way down a hallway lit in red with twinkling, gilded lanterns hanging above their heads.  As they stepped into the main area of the club, Victor’s eyes widened.

“Holy crap…what kind of club is this, Chris?” Victor mumbled as he took in the sight of the stage across the room where a nearly naked young Thai male was blowing kisses as he shimmied out of a plaid miniskirt, provocatively swaying his hips to the music.  The scant bit of fabric fell lower and lower as he turned, eventually exposing a lacy white thong that disappeared between two pert ass cheeks.

“That’s Peach,” Chris murmured in his ear.  “He’s Eros’ best friend.  I met them both when I was in Paris for the Trophée de France.  They were performing for a couple of weeks at one of the clubs there that caters specifically to Alphas...” The blond explained as he gestured for Victor to follow him to the table near the stage that had a reserved sign on it.

“This is an Omega strip club?” Victor replied curiously.

“No, it’s much classier than that.  After all, they don’t get completely naked,” Chris scoffed.  “It’s an Omega Burlesque club.  It’s more about how they take it off than how much they take off.”

“Oh, that's _such_ a relief,” the silver-haired male retorted with a roll of his eyes.

“Hey!  This is performance art and you should show a little respect,” Chris admonished the other Alpha.  “These two are huge here in Asia.  I’ll have to show you a few of their YouTube videos sometime.”

“Jesus, I need a drink…”

“That’s the spirit!” Chris chuckled and gave a small wave at Peach who returned it with a sly wink as they sat down.  Victor sighed and flagged down the waiter as the Omega on the stage continued to perform a playful and sexy student routine.  Chris was watching in rapt attention, pulled from his enjoyment of the show when a bottle of champagne arrived at their table.

“Oh, we didn’t order th-” Victor started to say.

“It’s from your friends,” The waiter informed them as they popped the cork and began to pour.  Chris laughed and looked to the stage once more.  Peach simply blew them a kiss as he finished his act, clad in only a thong and heels as he exited amidst the cheers of the crowd.

“What a little minx,” Chris smirked and picked up one of the flutes of champagne to take a sip.  Victor picked his up as well and smiled, curiosity sparked by these two Omegas who would send a bottle of Cristal to a couple of Alphas.  Victor didn’t think he’d ever had someone of another dynamic buy him a drink come to think of it. 

“To making new friends, eh, mon amie?” Chris’ eyes were sparkling with mischief as he extended his glass to toast with him.

“I suppose so,” Victor murmured as their drinks clinked together, narrowing his eyes at the all too pleased blond as he proceeded to take a sip. 

 _What are you up to, Chris?_ He wondered as the stage went dark and staff began to change out the sets.

“Eros should be up soon once they get everything ready,” A cheerful voice rang out behind them a few minutes later.

“Peachy!” Chris stood with a grin and hugged the petite Omega, now wearing an ankle length white robe, a stark contrast to his state of undress not more than five minutes earlier.  “You were stunning sweetheart.  I’m so sorry I wasn’t here for the start of the performance.  The press kept us much longer than we expected.”

“Hmm, yes, you’re so busy and important,” The young man teased as he slid into one of the other open seats, ignoring the hungry eyes from the other patrons at the length of leg that made an appearance from within the folds of his robe as he crossed them.  Chris quickly filled an empty flute for the dancer, drawing Victor’s attention to the fact that there were four glasses at the table.

 _I wonder if the other one is going to join us._  Victor took another drink, downing its contents, and sighing internally.  The press conference had been brutal, everyone wanting to know about next season, about his ‘inspiration’, about how he was going to surprise everyone in the future.

Victor filled his glass like he wished he could fill the void inside him, full to the brim, bubbling brightly and intoxicating by nature.  He wanted to experience that heady rush of creativity that used to come so easily to him once more.  Victor brought the drink to his lips.

_Maybe it is time to retire…_

Victor was startled from his thoughts as a sultry slow beat began to play and the stage lit up in red.  The props from Peach’s performance were gone and in their place was a black door with large picture windows on each side of it.  There was a black wooden chair in each of them. 

_What does this remind me of?_

The door slowly opened to reveal a seductive creature sitting sideways in a chair and wearing a black silk robe.  He threw his head back as he trailed his fingers down from his crimson lips along his throat, lower still as the wandering hand slid along his torso and finally the tops of his thighs.

_**Take a good look at it, look at it now**_

**_Might be the last time you'll have a go 'round_ **

Victor's mouth went dry as Eros glanced out at the audience and their eyes met, immediately drawing him in like a moth to a flame.   _Wow…_

The young Omega was the very definition of lust and desire as he rose from the chair, slowly swaying his body as he moved to stand in the doorway.  Victor gasped softly as he rose on his toes in a pair of red ballet slippers. 

_**Don’t go too fast, don’t go too slow**_

**_You’ve got to let your body flow_ **

“Isn’t he beautiful?” Chris whispered in his ear as Eros played with the end of the tie on his robe, a come-hither smile on his face as he languidly tugged at it, allowing the garment to fall open just a little.  He turned around and glanced over his shoulder, winking as he shrugged it off one shoulder and closed the door before heading to one of the windows.

_**Baby, it’s yours. All yours.**_

**_If you want it tonight_  **

There was a promise of untold pleasure in the tilt of the young man’s hips.

A playful tease as he drew up onto his toes once more, hands grasping the top of the window frame as he threw back his head and bared his throat to the audience.

An invitation in the tempting curve of his lips as his tongue darted out to wet them.

Victor watched as the dancer straddled the chair and slid the robe off completely, exposing an elaborate lingerie set that seemed to be made entirely of strategically placed straps, sparkling where crystals were sewn upon them.

_**I know that you want me**_

**_I can see it in your eyes_ **

The Alpha’s breath hitched as Eros looked at him once again and blew him a kiss as he unsnapped one of the straps to reveal a tempting bit of skin.  Whistles from the audience were encouraged with a naughty smile from the dancer as he tossed off another strap and rose from the chair, holding onto the back of it as he walked around it on his toes.  

He tilted forward, extending one leg high in the air and reaching out to the audience with one arm, an artistic interpretation of the enticing call from one of Amsterdam's red light district prostitute to purchase their services by the hour.

_**I’m feeling quite sexy**_

**_And I want you for tonight_ **

_God, he’s amazing._  Victor thought as the Omega strut to the other window and started removing more straps.  Eros playfully swung the pieces of fabric around at times, tossing them behind him on the stage as more flesh was revealed. 

_**I need someone who understands**_

**_I need someone a real man_ **

Eventually, he was clad in nothing but a silk thong as he made his way on pointe around the chair, swaying his hips as he held onto the back of the seat to show off his rounded, bouncy ass.  

_**I know just what I want**_

**_I know just who I am_ **

The audience was cheering now as Eros looked over his shoulder and teasingly wiggled his hips before finally strutting off the stage to catcalls and thundering applause. 

“I think he broke your friend,” Peach laughed.  Victor cleared his throat and pulled himself from his stupor, clapping his hands as well and sitting up straight.  He met Chris’ amused expression and shrugged, trying to play it off as nothing.  The other Alpha knew better.

“No, I know that look.  I just haven’t seen it in awhile,” Chris murmured, a grin on his face. “He was, what’s the word…inspired.”

Victor opened his mouth to protest, but words wouldn’t come as he realized his friend was right.  The silver-haired Alpha glanced up to the now darkened stage, visions of the Omega’s lithe body moving around it still played through his mind, burned into his memory.

_I have to know you…_

_Eros._

“Let’s go to a private booth,” Peach suggested, glancing around at the crowd.  “I think the two of us out here might distract from the other performances,”  Chris laughed and nodded in agreement.

“I think you might be right,” Chris replied as they picked up their glasses and Peach led them from the main area to a secluded booth in a corner of the club where another bottle of freshly opened champagne sat chilled and waiting for them. 

“Well, isn’t this convenient,” Chris teased the dancer as they slid into the circular red velvet lined booth on one side, while Victor entered on the other and scooted inward until he and the other Alpha were sitting next to one another.  Peach shrugged, a wry smile on his face.

“I had a feeling something like this might happen,” The dark-haired male explained as he poured another glass for himself, as well as filling the extra glass he’d brought from the table for Eros.

“I think you just wanted to get Chris tucked away here so you could grope him under the table.”

Victor’s gaze whipped toward the owner of the voice that had just spoken and felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of Eros as he slid into the booth next to him.

“Victor, this is Yuuri, also known as Eros,” Chris smiled at the young man before turning and gesturing to the Thai boy next to him.  “Oh, and Peach’s name is actually Phichit.”

“Nice to meet you, Yuuri.” Victor murmured as the Omega blushed and picked up the glass of champagne that Phichit offered him.  The faintest scent of jasmine that wafted off the young man was intoxicating.  Victor swallowed down the growl that wanted to escape, steeling his resolve to show Yuuri that he was not just an Alpha thinking with his dick.  The beautiful creature before him deserved better than that.

“It’s nice to meet you as well, Victor,” Yuuri replied shyly.  “I have to admit that I’ve been a fan of your skating for years.”  Phichit broke out into laughter across the table.

“A fan, huh?  Why don’t you tell him about all of the posters-”

“Phichit!” Yuuri whined, shooting his friend a despairing look before covering his face with his hands.  Victor couldn’t help grinning.  The young man was adorable and apparently a fan of his.  This was wonderful news!  Maybe he might really have a chance with the Yuuri.

“Posters?” Victor asked in a lilting voice to Phichit, who nodded and winked.  The Omega’s head shot up, a panic on his face as he turned to Victor.

“No, no…um, it’s not what you think,” Yuuri squeaked out as he shook his head. 

“Really? What exactly did you believe I was thinking?” Victor teased before finally relenting as Yuuri’s eyes grew wider and a soft gasp escaped his throat.  “It’s okay, I’m just kidding.” He assured the raven-haired male.  Yuuri seemed to visibly relax at his words, shoulders coming down from around his ears as he reached for his glass and downed half the contents.

“I must admit that I am already a big fan of yours,” Victor admitted, taking a sip of his drink. “If there were posters of you I think I’d buy all of them.”

“Oh, there are!” Phichit piped up from across the table where he was nuzzling against the blond Alpha’s throat.  “I’ll have Chris send you the link.”

“Dammit, Phichit…” Yuuri muttered as he pounded the rest of the glass and poured himself another.

“That’s wonderful!  Thank you,” Victor exclaimed before turning to Yuuri once more and leaving the other two to their canoodling.  “I loved watching you out there.  How long have you been doing ballet?”

“Oh, uh…”  Yuuri seemed taken aback by his question momentarily.  “Since I was very little.  I even figure skated for a brief time, but found that dance and performing were my true calling.”

Victor agreed wholeheartedly.  Yuuri could tell stories with his body and it was a beautiful thing.

“Are you going to be performing at this club much longer?”  Victor was already considering rescheduling his return to Russia.  It was about time he took a bit of a vacation and staying close to the sweet and talented Omega before him seemed like a great way to spend it.

“Just for another week or so.  This is what I suppose you would call our ‘main club’ and where we perform the most,” Yuuri explained.  “Then we have a couple weeks off.”

“Do you have any fun plans?” Victor asked, not willing to give up just yet.  He’d never felt so strongly, so quickly for anyone before and he wanted to see if he could still find a way to see him again.  Yuuri’s face turned a bright scarlet hue as he took a drink before answering.

“Well, um…not exactly.  We’re both scheduled to have our, uh…heats.”  Victor couldn’t help the lustful scent that rose from his body at the very idea of Yuuri in heat.  The Omega before him let out a needy whimper as Victor’s pheromones washed over him.  The older man swallowed hard and reigned himself in.

“I’m sorry, I just…” Victor smiled tightly and shook his head, still too overwhelmed by the visuals running through his mind.  Yuuri on his back, legs spread wide and drenched with slick.  Yuuri on all fours with his delicious rear presented for him.  Yuuri with-

“Jesus, Victor, snap out of it,” Chris chuckled as he tapped the Alpha on the shoulder to get his attention.  “You’re going to scare the poor thing.”

“No, no…it’s okay!” Yuuri replied softly, reaching out to take Victor’s hand where it sat balled into a fist on the table.  He gently coaxed the silver-haired male’s hand open and entwined their fingers.  Victor looked up at him in surprise at the kind gesture and found his own desire mirrored in Yuuri’s eyes.

“Usually, Yuuri and I spend our heats together,” Phichit explained as he slipped into Chris’ lap and wrapped his arms around his neck, eliciting a low groan from the blond.

“You’re killing me, Peach,” Chris muttered.  Victor’s brain short-circuited for a few long seconds at the thought of the two Omega’s going at each other with toys and hands and mouths and-

“But if Yuuri doesn’t mind, I think I may have found a new heat partner,” Phichit murmured as he nipped at Chris’ earlobe.  “What do you say?  Think you could find time in your busy schedule for me?”  Chris nodded.

“I’m all yours.  Just name the time and place, mon chéri,” The young Omega simply smiled and leaned in closer, whispering in the Alpha’s ear as they held one another close.

Yuuri chuckled and grabbed the bottle of champagne, sliding from the booth, and gesturing for Victor to follow him.  He pulled the drapes around the seating area closed as they exited and led Victor down a long hallway to a service elevator.  The click of Yuuri’s heels and the sway of his hips were an enticing incentive to blindly follow the young Omega, who took a swig from the bottle as he punched one of the buttons on the panel inside the lift.  He turned to smile at Victor and offered him the champagne, which he eagerly accepted if only to be able to place his lips on the same surface that Yuuri’s had graced.

“Phichit’s been hung up on Chris since Paris.  They’ve been texting and skyping non-stop since November.  We talked about things beforehand, so it’s not like this was a surprise,” Yuuri smiled and shrugged as Victor handed the bottle back and they reached their destination.

The Omega reached out with his other hand to guide Victor into an enclosed rooftop garden.  Glass surrounded the large space, with a circular opening at the center to allow fresh air.  The Alpha followed him unquestioningly, gazing in awe at the multitude of sakura trees surrounding them, laden with pale pink petals.  Yuuri sat down upon a wooden bench and Victor joined him, looking up at the bright moon shining down in the crystal clear sky before turning toward the young man beside him.

Yuuri looked ethereal as the moonlight illuminated his face, almost too beautiful to be real.  Victor reached out to touch, fingers grazing the soft skin of his cheek before he even realized what he was doing.  Yuuri’s eyes widened in response.

“I’m sorry, I…” Victor began to withdraw, worried that he’d overstepped.

“No,” Yuuri whispered as he grabbed Victor’s retreating hand and brought it back to his face.  Yuuri’s eyes fell closed as he let out a happy sigh and his scent grew stronger around them. 

“I like it,” He assured the Alpha as he opened his eyes. “I like you…”

“I’m glad because I like you too, Yuuri,” Victor smiled and leaned in to place a kiss upon his crimson tinged lips.  “I want to know everything about you…if you’ll give me a chance.”  Yuuri smiled in response and nodded.

“Yes, I would like that very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Let me know what you think in the comments :)  
> I'm on Tumblr!  
> [AnimeFanimeFic](https://animefanimefic.tumblr.com/)  
> Check out my other YOI fics:  
> Yutopia  
> Sunset In Hasetsu  
> Worth It  
> Last/First


End file.
